


Becoming Stiles

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is found beaten and left for dead. He awakens to find his true nature and how this change will forever change his beliefs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Stiles

Stiles

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

What is that noise? urgh so annoying...my eyes are so heavy? Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes to see a dark haired man sitting in a chair beside me. He is asleep and holding my hand. Okay that's not weird. Who the hell is he? I try to wiggle my hand loose only to stir him awake a little. I quickly close my eyes and play sleep. 

Whoever he is is standing now and still holding my hand. But now I feel his face close to mine breathing on me. If I stay quiet maybe he will go away and leave me alone. Yup that's the plan. 

I hear a clearing of his throat and he begins, " Stiles wake up baby, wake up. You're making me imagine things that aren't there. Please wake up. I promise this will never happen again. No one will lay a hand to you again. Just wake up please." He begs me. WTF happened did he do this to me? Who the hell is this guy, baby? What the hell is going on?

I hear the door open as I rant to myself. "Hello sheriff, how is it?" He said. 

"Has there been any changes in him Derek? Has he awakened at all?" The sheriff asked. 

So the sheriff is investigating what happened to me? What the hell is going on?

The beeping noise is rising and increasing as I think these things through. The jig is up. They know I'm awake and I have to wake up now.

"Stiles are you awake son are you okay? Its me dad. Please wake up son come back to me!" The sheriff or should I say dad screamed.

I blinked once, twice and then opened my eyes. The other man was older and somehow familiar. He was fair haired and tall. He was wearing his uniform and had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Oh thank God son! You've come back to me! What happened do you remember anything?" he machine gunned at me.

"Uhmm, who are you two? What happened to me? Where am I? Why am I hurt?" Question after question came out in response and I was more confused with each expression that was upon their faces. The older male was heartbroken and the other was shocked and defeated?

"Son I am your father and this is your boyfriend Derek. Do you not remember anything at all? Do you remember me? He asked.

"No I just remember waking up and seeing you two and the beeping noise. Who am I? I don't know. But I'm scared and want out of here. How long have I been out?" I replied.

"You have been out for a month. We have been keeping vigil with you and your friend Scott has been here as well. Do you remember Scott?" Derek asked.

"I don't remember anything or a Scott. I've been out for a month? What happened to me?" I asked wary and afraid of their answers.

"That's just it, we don't know. We found you two counties away from here beaten and near death. There was nothing around you for evidence. We have no idea. " Dad (I guess) said.

"That makes absolutely no sense. There has to be something on me around me. Do you have photos of me when you found me? My clothes? Anything? There is always something left behind! Do you have a laptop? Tell me how you found me and how I was laid out?

"Stiles, do you remember who you are?" Sheriff dad said.

"Uh no, but i'm trying to? I said.

"Amnesia or not, you're still a smart ass. Son you are investigating your case like you used t." Dad said.

"Sure that sounds great. Anyways do you have any of those things? Would really help out lots." I said more than a little aggro over the no answers and weirdo stares.

Selena POV

 

That's my cue to save my lil Stiles. 

"Oh hello there. So nice to see you awake and lively." I said oh so cheerily.

"Uh...um hi. I I I'm ...?" Cutie pie stuttered out. 

"I'm Doctor Corinth. But you can call me Selena. How do you feel, love?" I introduced.

"I don't know who I am and these two say they know me. But I got nothing." he answered.

"Don't worry amnesia is common in coma patience and with the trauma you sustained." I told him.

"I'm going to have to ask you both to leave for a moment so that I can examine Stiles and ask him a few questions." I asked oh so politely.

"Uh yes, no problem we will be outside if you need us." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Thank you. It will be for a short amount of time." I said ushering them outside.

Once outside and free to speak freely I turned to Stiles to ask him the age old question. Do you want to be free and normal?

"Stiles, I just want to tell you the truth. I'm not a doctor and I'm here to give you something to stop the pain and hurt you carry. And before you panic, they cannot here me or what you are about to scream. I am here to remind you of your life before the amnesia and give you a chance to be free of the pain it gives you. I can remove the memories and knowledge of all weird and supernatural. You will only remember your life before and life with your father. Derek will be erased from your memory and Scott will be that dumb as bricks guy on your team. You will go back to your normal human life. No more weres and no more lying. It is up to you. I will show you what you forgot and then you are free to send me away or to take my offer." I said and touched his third eye and showed him his life before the incident that almost took my nephew's life away.

Stiles began to cry and recognition began to take over. He remembered and he was afraid once again. He remembered the attack from his attacker and begging for help. He remembered me keeping him safe until he was found and my promise to deliver him to safety. But he remembered Derek's failure to protect him from the alphas. My angel remembered me and my protection. I released him and gave him a moment to collect himself.

He was trembling but recovering. "Selena, it was you. You protected me from them. How does dad not know you? I love Derek and Scott. I can't not remember them. I need them. But I cannot continue hurting like this. How do I erase them and leave myself half?" Stiles spoke to himself.

"Wait what are you?" He asked

"I thought you would ask soon enough. I am fae. You are also part fae. Your mother was skipped I am afraid but you are fae. Those people who attacked you were after your essence and power. Derek, I'm afraid is your true mate. He doesn't recognize the fae in you. But you are one and will soon come into your faculties, my love. Now let's heal you and remove this stigma from you." I reply.

"If I become fae, can I protect myself? Will I be able to defend myself and others? Or will I continue to be weak and defenseless? Do I have to erase my memories?" He asked earnestly. he definitely did not want to leave his Derek.

"Yes, you can defend yourself, but you are a young fae. I don't want to lose you stiles please understand me." I plead.

"I do understand Selena, but I could never hurt my friends like that. Teach me to protect myself and help me be strong."He returned. 

"Nephew, you are so much like your mother. I will do so, but your father must know the truth. No more lies, only truth." I said before releasing the hold on the doors.

Both Derek and the Sheriff rush in.

"I have much to explain and wish it without interruption. I have sealed this room through incantation. I am Selena, Stiles aunt, I was there at the incident and saved him. I am not human and before you ask Stilinski, yes my sister knew. I am fae and so is Stiles. I have come here with the purpose to heal my nephew and erase the attack as well as his life with the weres from his memory. (growls erupt ala Derek) Listen here alpha you have no power over me. (and with that I freeze Derek with a white light surrounding his body.) Now that I have cleared that with your lovely werewolf, Stiles has asked me to help him become the fae he rightfully is. Having said this, I will train him to accept his powers and birth right. I also am saying this so that there is no deception between father, son, and mate." I said.

I raised hands and sent a healing light over Stiles. It infused every pore and cell bringing back his natural glow and health. I raised him out of bed bringing him close to his father. His father's eyes were awash in tears and in disbelief. His son was scar less and wound free. I removed my seal from the room and Derek. Both sheriff and Derek were speechless and dumbfounded. My Stiles delivered as always and bounced from one foot to the other and exclaimed his delight.

"That was awesome!!!!" Stiles screamed.

Derek Pov

I feel a slight movement under my hand. Please tell me I'm not dreaming that my Stiles is awake and he is okay. I slowly open my eyes and take in the sight I have known for a month, nothing he is completely still. No movement, no change in breathing nothing. Gawd, I have deteriorated to dreaming of him moving and waking up. I could just kill those alphas all over again. I slowly and carefully stand and near Stiles' face and inhale his scent. It kills and heals me at the same time. It's my fault that he is lying there lifeless and unmoving. 

I clear my throat and beg," Stiles wake up baby, wake up. You're making me imagine things that aren't there. Please wake up. I promise this will never happen again. No one will lay a hand to you again. Just wake up please." 

I hear the door open as I beg Stiles to wake up and end my suffering. "Hello sheriff, how is it?" I said while wiping my tears pitifully. 

"Has there been any changes in him Derek? Has he awakened at all?" The sheriff asked. 

I shake my head no in response and the sheriff looks more defeated and worn out.

The heart monitor Stiles is connected to beeps and is rising and increasing. Is he reacting to us in the room? Is he waking up?

"Stiles are you awake son are you okay? Its me dad. Please wake up son come back to me!" The sheriff screamed.

Stiles blinked once, twice and then opened his eyes taking a look at both of us in confusion.

"Oh thank God son! You've come back to me! What happened do you remember anything?" he machine gunned at me.

"Uhmm, who are you two? What happened to me? Where am I? Why am I hurt?" Question after question came out in response and he was more confused.

"Son I am your father and this is your boyfriend Derek. Do you not remember anything at all? Do you remember me? He asked. The sheriff was weary and worried.

"No I just remember waking up and seeing you two and the beeping noise. Who am I? I don't know. But I'm scared and want out of here. How long have I been out?" He replied.

"You have been out for a month. We have been keeping vigil with you and your friend Scott has been here as well. Do you remember Scott?" The sheriff asked.

"I don't remember anything or a Scott. I've been out for a month? What happened to me?" He asked wary and afraid of the answers.

"That's just it, we don't know. We found you two counties away from here beaten and near death. There was nothing around you for evidence. We have no idea. "His dad said.

"That makes absolutely no sense. There has to be something on me around me. Do you have photos of me when you found me? My clothes? Anything? There is always something left behind! Do you have a laptop? Tell me how you found me and how I was laid out?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, do you remember who you are?" Sheriff dad said.

"Uh no, but i'm trying to? He said.

"Amnesia or not, you're still a smart ass. Son you are investigating your case like you used to." His dad said.

"Sure that sounds great. Anyways do you have any of those things? Would really help out lots." He said more than a little aggro over the no answers and blank stares.

As we were getting ready to ask Stiles more question his doctor came in to check in on him. There was something off about her but I wasn't sure. I haven't slept well in over a month and my senses were off.

"Oh hello there. So nice to see you awake and lively." Dr. Corinth said oh so cheerily.

"Uh...um hi. I I I'm ...?" Stiles stuttered out. 

"I'm Dr. Corinth. But you can call me Selena. How do you feel, love?" She introduced.

"I don't know who I am and these two say they know me. But I got nothing." he answered.

"Don't worry amnesia is common in coma patience and with the trauma you sustained." She told him.

"I'm going to have to ask you both to leave for a moment so that I can examine Stiles and ask him a few questions." She asked oh so politely. 

It aggravated me to leave him so soon after waking up and I honestly didn't trust her but Stiles' dad agreed and ushered us out saying, "Uh yes, no problem we will be outside if you need us." 

Once outside and free to speak freely I turned to the sheriff and told him my concerns and wanting to go back in and be near Stiles. The sheriff tried to persuade me otherwise, until the door wouldn't open and I knew that $hit hit the fan. I tried to break down the door only to be helped out by the good sheriff himself. 

It wasn't any secret that the sheriff knew my anger problem and most of the time I was justified especially now. 

Derek pov

It has been three days since Stiles has woken up and he hasn't stopped talking since. It's a relief and annoying at the same time. His Aunt Selena has been guiding him in his new found powers and I have to say its amazing how quick he has grasped them. If I had to compare his fae hood to Scott's wolf hood, hands down Stiles wins every time. My baby has learned how to envelop himself in light both healing and damning if used a certain way. He has learned to levitate and to levitate others its amazing. His eyes take on a white glow, no pupil showing solid white and an aura that is peaceful.

His new self is him only intensified. His dad has gotten used to all of the supernatural stuff and we no longer have to hide. Scott has come by to be one of Stiles guinea pigs, he refuses to use me saying he doesn't want to hurt me. At first I was pissed and hurt, but after seeing Scott tossed around like a beach ball hell bent I stop being upset.

His body has changed also becoming more muscular and full, not so lean looking but not wrestler either. His appetite has gone through the roof. He eats all the time. 

But I'm not complaining, he has become very attentive and very adventurous with our love play and easily overpowers me at times. 

I never want to let him go. He is childlike and light at the same time. 

Stiles pov

"Seleeeeeena you're killing me! My arms are getting tired and my head hurts. Can we take a break? I'm hungry, haven't seen Derek in five minutes, Scott's dying, and dad's going to be here in 'bout ten minutes. Did I mention I'm hungry?" I grouchily said to my aunt. So hungry wasting away, must eat soon. Stiles needs food, dying, ....

"Stiles, Stiles! Honestly! Fine let's rest you are going through your lessons well and your transformation is taking a lot out of you. No need to whine my love let's go and feed you." Selena said.

"Yes! I know let's make pasta, lasagna, salad, bread, chicken alfredo, and.." I began before my love interrupted me.

"Stiles you cannot be that hungry. Let's just have pasta and salad." Derek said.

"Uh, are you serious I'm wasting away. All this hotness going away, no one wants that." I said defiantly.

Derek rolled his eyes as usual but this time with a grin. Dad pulled up with take out and called us to help him. He brought Italian and by the looks of it daddy kins heard my pleas. This is going to be epic.

Sheriff pov

My son is home and has been eating me out of house and home. But I wouldn't have it any other way and he is stronger more confident. Since he has woken up Stiles has opened up to me about all of their exploits. I feel as if I have my son back and now I have another son who would defend and die for my son. How I never saw what was happening before me, I do not know. But now I am in the loop and I wont lose my son.

Unknown pov

Enjoy your time with your mate my lovely fae, for it is short and you will be mine and only mine. Time is coming fast and that dog will never know what hit him. Selena should have left it alone and brought him home to me. He belongs to me. I'm beautiful, golden hair, curves, blue eyes, everything he could ever need and want. Not that dark haired devil with a sullen face. Soon my love soon we will be together.

 

The door appeared to be charmed and was warding us off. I couldn't hear anything from the room and couldn't sense him anymore. It was killing me I had to get in. I had to save him.

Sheriff Stilinski POV

After what felt like hours trying to break the door down the door appeared to release its hold and both Derek and I rushed in. Selena was standing next to my boy, who's face was soaking wet from tears and bruised head to toe.

"I have much to explain and wish it without interruption. I have sealed this room through incantation. I am Selena, Stiles aunt, I was there at the incident and saved him. I am not human and before you ask Stilinski, yes my sister knew. I am fae and so is Stiles. I have come here with the purpose to heal my nephew and erase the attack as well as his life with the weres from his memory. (growls erupt ala Derek) Listen here alpha you have no power over me. (and with that she freezes Derek with a white light surrounding his body.) Now that I have cleared that with your lovely werewolf, Stiles has asked me to help him become the fae he rightfully is. Having said this, I will train him to accept his powers and birth right. I also am saying this so that there is no deception between father, son, and mate." She said. 

Oh she better explain and clearly, no one keeps me from my son. Not even his werewolf boyfriend, they think I'm in the dark, but I can see clearly.

She raised her hands and sent a healing light over Stiles. It infused every pore and cell bringing back his natural glow and health. She raised him out of bed bringing him close to me. My eyes were awash in tears and in disbelief. My son was scar less and wound free. She removed her seal from the room and Derek. Both Derek and I were speechless and dumbfounded. But my boy, Stiles delivered as always and bounced from one foot to the other and exclaimed his delight.

"That was awesome!!!!" Stiles screamed.

Selena pov

I look at my beautiful nephew and see so much of my sister in him. It pains me at times to see so much of her in him. He has a spirit that is so pure and childlike, loving and open. I have to keep him safe. I know Derek, John, and Scott will do everything to protect him, but I cannot lose him. Losing him would be like losing my sister all over again. His laughter and constant chatter is so refreshing and brings a warmth to me I cannot explain. 

"Aunt Selena, Aunt Selena! Hellooo, are you in there?" Stiles says as he jumps in place and waves his hands about.

"Oh sorry love. I was in another world. Forgive me, you were saying?" I replied.

"I was asking you why...mom died? Why couldn't she be here?" He repeated with a whisper.

"Stiles, believe me I wanted to save her, but she didn't want enchantment to save her. She felt that she wanted to live her life as a normal human being. She wanted every experience, including her untimely death. Believe me if I could change her mind she would be here talking and laughing always." I said sadly.

"Did she not want me and dad anymore? Is that why she wanted to leave? Was I not good enough? Did she want to leave us..." He cried out.

"Stiles listen to me your mother loved you and your father, but she wanted her humanity and freedom. I cannot explain her reasoning, but she wanted to be normal and free of supernatural life. Your mother never stopped loving you or your father. When the alphas attacked you I couldn't bear losing you, I came to beg you for your life if need be. You are different Stiles, you are meant for this life. Your mate is an alpha werewolf and you cannot be more supernatural than that. Ever wonder why you could always find the answers dear one? Why everything goes according to your plans and why the supernatural always finds you? Because you are not human, you are fae. You are sought after by many and those seeking you do not know why." I answered him passionately. 

Stiles eyes held so much hurt, but there was understanding and acceptance as well. He was far more than I believed him to be. My nephew would lead his pack of misfits and fae alike to peace.

Unknown pov

Every time Selena touches him and reminds him of his beautiful mother and her great spirit makes me want to vomit. I am so tires about hearing about her. She's a human no on special. Whereas my beautiful Stiles is to die for, well not me per say, but his stupid wolf mate will. I turn him against him so quickly he will never no what hit his fat head.

Oh how wonderful his laugh is. He is mine. Sooner or later he will be mine.

Stiles pov

My Aunt Selena dropped the bomb on me. I guess mom just wanted to be normal, whatever that means. Urgh whatever. Time to check in on my wolf man.

"Derekkkkk, Deeerrreek. Der..." I began.

"Stiles, what could you possibly want? And why are you whining?" Derek asked oh so charmingly.

"I wanted a piggy back ride up the steps. Oh so tired I think I pulled a hamstring or maybe my quads...or Achilles. The steps are so high. Me so tiny and weak. You big and strong wolf." I teased and pouted my lips.

"Stiles, really are you serious right now? You are begging me to carry your scrawny a$$ up these steps because you're lazy slash weak and tired?" He asked incredulously.

"Uh yeah. I did. Gawd I'm so tired" I continued to whine.

"Fine just stop the whining and begging." He grunted.

"YESSSS!!! I won this round!" I celebrated as I jumped on his back as we giddied up the steps.

Sheriff pov

"Hello sheriff this is our new 911 dispatcher, Cara. Caroline this is Sheriff Stilinski." Officer Delgado introduced. 

"Hello Cara welcome to the force. Have you been introduced to everyone or taken a tour of the station?" I asked.

"Oh, yes sir I have met everyone now and I have been taken on tour around the station." She replied sweetly.

"Well good then. Hope you enjoy your time here everyone is friendly around here." I replied before going into the office.

"Thank you sir. It was a pleasure meeting you." She shot back as I entered my office.

She's a bit young to be a dispatcher. Too young almost Stiles to young.

Sheriff pov

Going in to work I notice our new dispatch as she pours a cup of coffee and makes small talk with the other deputies. She appears very shy but friendly. There is nothing coy about her or overpowering she has a glow about her. I can't describe it, not like I'm a cute little girl and I'm trying to attract you to me like a vamp. She has been here a week and has turned down all of the men citing that she doesn't date or get involved with co-workers. Let's just say the men are a little bit burned by it. Oh well here goes the beginning of a very long day of rejection and tears.

"Hello, Cara how are things?" I ask without wanting anything in return.

She slightly blushes and whispers her discomfort, "Are all these men lonely? There hasn't been a day when I haven't been asked out? It's kind of annoying. I mean I'm only twenty and most of these men are like late twenties and so on. Gross. I mean err, embarrassing much:" She mutters out.

"Cara have you met my son? I swear you have his same issue. Word vomit. I'll talk to the men don't worry." I chuckled shaking my head. She is literally the female version of my son.

"Er, your son? No why? What? I so do not have word vomit issues! Grr!" she growled out like a wet kitten. Yup just like Stiles.

Speak of the devil here he comes in. "Hey dad, dad....oh yeah need to talk to you real quick." Stiles dragged out.

"Stiles, calm down breathe son. I want to introduce you to our new dispatch, Cara. Cara this is Stiles." I introduced the two misfits to one another.

"Hey, Cara nice to meet you. Soooo, dad that quick talk. Need to talk rapido now like right now." Stiles spat out impatiently. 

"Stiles its nice to meet you. You talk really fast and are super tall. Like really tall. Wow." Cara said.

"Yeah I am. So dad can we?" He shot out again. 

"Excuse us Cara, I have to talk to my ill mannered son." I excused us and we entered my office. 

"So Stiles what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Er, how long has she worked here dad? Is she like old enough to work here? She's like really young looking and super short. Does she need a booster seat or do the desk come in mini?" Stiles blurted out. Honestly where does he get his thoughts from.

"Son what did you want to talk about? Surely this is not it." I asked exasperatedly.

"Oh right, I was wondering if it was okay for Scott, Allison, and Derek to spend the night at our house since Aunt Selena has to check back in with "family" stuff." He asked.

Not going to lie the first part of the conversation not a problem. The second part big problem. No Selena and Derek in the house with a fully healed Stiles. Dilemma no me in the house because I'm working late not good.

"Stiles, I don't know. It's to soon for Derek to spend the night alone with you. I..." But I was interrupted by an overzealous Stiles.

"Daaaad, come on, aunt Selena's gone and Scott and Allison will be there come on. Sides if we were gonna do something it sure as hell wouldn't be at home with them there. I mean can you imagine how embarrassed Scott would be? Come on papa bear. Pleas?" He asked with his puppy eyes. Dammit he knows I cannot say no.

"Fine Stiles, but he sleeps on the couch and Allison sleeps in the guestroom, Scott sleeps on the air mattress, no shenanigans. I mean it!" I gave in.

"Yes!! No worries daddy kins! Will do!" He jumped up and down in triumph.

"Now I have to get to work. So I'll see you later." I hugged and scooted him out.

Cara Pov

So it's totally boring right now. These guys need to look elsewhere 'cause I'm not interested. I guess I can always spin in my chair until I get a call. Oh I am so dizzy, one too many twirlies. Oh gawd must stop. 

"Hey there Cara" Stiles said as he steadied my chair.

"I totally see two of you. Stop moving." I giggled.

"You wanna hang out with me and my friends we're having a sleepover tonight and totally going to wig out tonight. Don't tell my dad. It's strictly need to know." He asked.

"Er, I don't think that's a good idea I don't date co-workers or their family." I said. 

"Uh, okay not a problem cause 1) I'm gay, 2) I have a boyfriend newbie, and 3) you're not my type. I like them sour and unpleasant." He counted off.

I admit I had to laugh it off. He was dead serious though. "Okay I'll bite." I said and he gave me his address.

Unknown pov

Who the hell is that?!! How dare she think she can be near him. Oh this has gone to far. Tonight is the night I take what owed to me. Stiles you are mine and you are my prize. How wonderful it will be with you at my side always. Puppy will not be able to stop me and now that Selena has left I have my chance.

Derek pov

"Hey Derek, where are you?" My love calls out.

"I'm in the kitchen making coffee." I call out.

He enters the kitchen and immediately I engulf him into my arms and breathe him in. I missed him for the 20 minutes he was gone. It felt like hours.

"So dad agreed, but he had some stipulations. Like no touchy, grabby, and no fun time below the belt. He said you have to sleep on the couch, Allison in the guestroom, and Scott sleeps on the air mattress. Oh and I invited Cara to sleep over. She's new and kind of weird but in a good way like best friends." He spewed out.

He didn't really give me time to think as he kissed me hard and deeply. I joined in forgetting his previous rant. That is until Allison and Scott interrupted our alone time.

"Yes Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"My breakfast bro? Damn really? People eat here? Scott returned.

I growled a warning, only to have Stiles rub my back soothingly.

"Okay, so that was weird. Dad agreed and I invited Cara. She's new to the force.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with an outsider spending the night Stiles." I said.

"I agree, it's not safe. You cannot defend yourself completely Stiles you are still a novice." Scott agreed.

"Guys I know evil and she's not evil." Stiles said.

"Okay we will have to watch her closely. Just as a precaution." Allison popped out.

"That's all I ask." My baby said in triumph.

Cara pov

Okay so this is the address. Kind of odd feeling around me, not good. But here goes. I walk up the steps and knock the door. I am overwhelmed with werewolves and hunter. But what stands out is the fae. There he is. OMG its Stiles. Okay , abort, abort. I did not sign up for this they are totally gonna kill me. okay so they can't kill me but they will know. Okay quietly walk down the steps and get into your beat up car and drive away. That's the plan, oh do not creak on the steps. just keep going. 

"Hey there you are. Good to see you come on in Cara." Stiles said.

Crap nuggets!!!! I was caught. Oh gawd. It's okay fake a cough break your leg do something. Nope not this time. Darn, Claudia so not what I signed up for.

"Hey, guy how are you?" I awkwardly replied. 

"Come on in and meet everyone. This is Derek my boyfriend. Scott my best friend and his girlfriend Allison." He introduced. 

"Hi I'm Cara. Nice to meet you." I said nervously. Yup not feeling all warm and tingly. This is horrible. 

"So new to town? How long have you been here?" Allison asked.

"I have been here about 2 weeks almost. New town, new state, new job. Yup new kid in town." I answered ready to bolt.

"Oh, have you been exploring the town or anything? " She continued to interrogate.

Oh Caludia you owe me big. Like rainbow and cotton candy big. 

"No not really just work and the grocery store. I'm kind of super shy and introverted. Plus creepers are everywhere." I blurted.

They all began to giggle and Derek said." Yup Stiles she is something alright. Kind of a girl version of you. no edit button."

"I so do have an edit button!!" Both Stiles and I shouted out loud.

"Like I said twins. Let's sit down and munch on the pizza and watch the movie." Derek said.

I openly glared and burned a hole in his werewolf head. Yeah take that big fat werewolf guy. Feel the laser beams on your head. 

"Jeez she even pouts and glares like a kitty. Just like you bro." Giggled Scott.

"Uh no I don't. I am manly and serious in my glares. You know what whatever lets eat. Come on Cara." Stiles said.

"Sure whatever. big fat heads and their big mouths." I said under my breath.

Scott and Derek looked up at me and smirked. Oh me and my big mouth.

Unknown pov

Its now or never they are asleep and I am awake ready to take my man. 

Stiles pov

Don't want to get up. Must not get up to make the pee pee. Urgh resist the urge. Ugh forget it. 

As I get up from my super lonely room, I trip over Scott and the stupid air mattress. He whimpers as I punt his head. OOPS! Oh wells, nature calls. 

Slowly making my way to the bathroom I felt a presence and something draws me to my dad's room. I felt a shift within me. How is no one feeling this. All my urges to pee forgotten. I slowly turn my dad's door knob and open the door quietly not wanting to scare off whatever it is. My dad's room is empty except for a glowing light in my dad's en suite bathroom. So like the good son I am I call out, "Hey dad do you have any t-p in there? We're totally out, unless the shower curtain counts." No answer. Okay not good. So again I near the bathroom, only to have everything go black as night. Dammit not again.

Cara pov

Stiles' house is super dark and this Allison chick hums in her sleep uncool. Maybe she will stop if I put a finger in her nose. As I am about to end Allison concerto of annoyance, I feel a ripple. There are only 2 things that cause ripples: 1) demons, but they are totally detectable by weres and (2) bad fae that are undetectable by weres. WTF I am totally f*d Claudia is going to kill me. Okay maybe not. I can fix this before Selena, Sheriff, Derek and everyone kills me much. I'm super smart and talented. Holy f*k! Okay less panicking and more action. 

Oh I know wake up Allison then the boys and then surround yourself in the light. 

"Allison wake up Stiles is gone!!!" I so conveniently yell in her tone deaf ears. 

As I scream out to Allison, both weres enter the room just in time for me to surround myself in light.

"Where is Stiles?! And what the hell are you?!" Big scary, growling, probably has rabies Derek barks at me.

"Okay, first I am Cara and Claudia sent me. I am a sprite, kind of like the drink only magical?! Please don't eat me. I can totally find him like gps only supernatural and without the ads. Please stop looking at me like that you are making me nervous and when I'm nervous I talk a lot and ramble. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Turn away red eyes and teeth. Can I get a moment?" I spew out nervously.

"Who is Claudia? And why did she send you?" Derek the growler asked.

"Okay um I'll answer that, but I have to smell the Sheriff's bedroom first before I lose the trace. " I said as I zipped to the Sheriff's room.

They ran towards the room but I blocked them before they could taint the room. I knew who it was. It was her. Crap nuts on toast.

Derek pov

This little girl is seriously going to get it. If Stiles has been taken by this Claudia I'm going to kill them both and I'll savor it. No one hurt Stiles or takes him from me.

As we run to Stiles dad's room we are blocked by the energy Cara is sending out. She is frozen in the room in a trance until she turns around with a face of dread. 

"What or who is it? An alpha what tell me!!!" I demand.

"It was her. I failed her and him. Derek I will take you to her but I need to scent you and the others. Sheriff cannot come. She will kill him mercilessly. Claudia is Stiles' mother. She sent me to protect him and his father. I didn't feel Gwyneth's ripple until she left. But I can bring you to her I promise and help Stiles reach his final change. But I need you to cooperate and not be angry when I do it. " Cara says nervously.

"How are you going to do it sprite? How are you going to scent us?" I asked willing to do anything and everything to bring him home. 

"First no note to the sheriff, I will return us before he was taken. Second I have to kiss you and enchant you all. Thirdly I'm going to transport us there. But you have to clear your mind and open it to me. Okay everyone agrees? Yes? Okay, who has gum? Tough room." She says walking up to Allison first and nodding for confirmation. Scott follows and then it is me. We are all scented in what is that? Strawberry shortcake and berries? 

Cara pov

Allison is quite the kisser, oh well. Scott slobbery and Derek scary. Now its time to focus on the mission ahead. 

"Okay everyone let's all hold hands and think of Stiles." I say as I bring them back to the realm of fae. No turning back. When I see Gwyneth she is so going to get it. But not by my hands. Oh no that is reserved for him and only him.

"Derek, oh most mean and grumpy one. I have to warn you to not touch Gwyneth that honor is left for him not you. Trust me you will end up like doggy jerky and so will your friends. Only fae or magiks can kill her. Not weres or humans. Plus you will never see him again and that's what were here to do. Save Stiles and bring him home. Claudia doesn't get mad and justice is like served." I told grumpy pants.

"Who's "him"? Why can't you? You're a magik being and all that. Why not you?" Derek asked me

"Uh, look at me. I'm totally small and not so powerful and Stiles is so much more than me. Plus its his birthday and he will be wickedly strong and I will open his third eye again. Duh." I retorted.

"Wait Stiles? How is he going to kill her he can't even kill a bug let alone a psycho fae chick!!" Scott blurted out. I thought we lost him back there in the brain wave department.

"Yes Stiles. He will be consumed by his power and can be easily manipulated into going the wrong way. She has the power to shift her being to someone's beloved. Hence I need you to stay calm and let me help you. Okay good now let's go its almost time." I say.

Gwyneth pov (no longer unknown)

Oh my beautiful boy we are so going to rule the world without limit. Your stupid mother and her lying mouth of betrayal. I saved her from the loss of her only child with the promise he would be mine. And how did this low human repay me by taking him back and hiding him from me. Well I paid her back with fake results and killed her from the inside out. No one could smell the murder on her. Only her disease. Tsk tsk. Poor thing. 

I brush his hair away softly from his forehead. Oh how the innocence rolls off of him, that can be erased. Our first victim of our new regime will be his stupid wolf and his stupid pack of misfits. He will be mine and only mine. No Selena and no werewolf to steal him from me ever again. Such beauty and power in so young a body. 

Gwyneth pov

As I relish the feel of his skin underneath my fingers, I cannot help but remember with extreme hate that I was denied my prize. Just thinking about Claudia's betrayal is enough to make me sick with rage. How I hate my cousin and her betrayal. But that is soon to be remedied. He is mine and he will rule alongside me.

***Flashback 10 years ago***

"Hello dear cousin, where is my beloved prize I am here to collect or have you forgotten our bargain? Make it quick I must really be making a move on. Where is the boy? " I asked with all the love I could manage. (Which isn't much.) 

My dear cousin looked at me confused and worried. She should be I needed to leave and take my king with me. He will be all the rage and I need him now. 

"Er, Gwyneth I cannot give you Gemini. He unfortunately passed away during his infancy. I have been unable to have more children. I am so sorry. I have no one to give you. I have failed you." She cried out breaking my dreams and hopes.

"How was the infant killed? Because short of a supernatural death there is no way My Gemini could have died. How stupid human has he died? You are lying, you are hiding him from me!" I cried out as I searched the house for his essence.

Nothing no toys, clothes, nothing in this shack of a home. I fell to the ground in a pain so fierce and sharp that it was tearing me inside. My human/fae mate is gone. He is no longer alive. 

Inside I began to churn hate and disdain. If they thought I was mean before, well there was no way to describe the way I would be now. Revenge was all I could feel or want. My powers began to gather in my palms and it was dark, unrecognizable. I, Gwyneth, was no longer. What was left was a shell filled with hate and no feelings. 

I stood slowly and walked to my cousin and enchanted her with an illness so vile that no cure could be found in the human and fae domain. I gave her my heartache, despair, I gave her the death of my soul. She would suffer my loss for her lack of protecting my beloved. All would suffer my wrath but more her. How I hate you, Claudia, how I wish you gone!! 

I surrounded the pathetic human in a cloud of darkness and left her unconscious as I screamed my mates name,"GEMINI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Present

I am light again I feel the warmth and smell my mate. He is here and I can feel him. My heart beats again and I feel our connection. A connection I was almost denied. My Gemini is back. He is here with me. 

As I reminisce, I am torn from my thoughts as Stiles awakens. He stretches his arms and legs, slowly yawning and bringing his beautiful face to me.

"Hello there, Gemini. How are you my love? It has been so long, but I am here. No need to worry." I say as I lean in to kiss him on his pouty lips.

Stiles pov

How the hell does this chick know my real name?! "Uh...what ,who's Gemini the names Stiles and who are you?" I ask playing off the lame name. 

"Gemini, you know that Stiles is not your real name. And I am Gwyneth, your true mate love. I'm here to right a wrong done to the both of us. You are mine and I am yours. Not that mutt. But I can forgive and forget all of that. You were confused and tricked. I completely understand." She tried to tell me seductively.

"Okay, where am I and what the hell are you talking about? I am definitely not confused about my sour wolf, I am certain. What I am confused about is who the hell you think you are. This isn't funny. Where is my aunt Selena, Derek , and friends? Why do you keep touching me?" I spout out without breathing. Can you say rape much?

"Stiles stop fighting this!! You are mine! And I will touch you as I see fit. I am the only one who has rights over you!" She screamed oh so psycho like.

"Stop, stop, stop, give me a minute to think!" I say scooting away from her. I feel like the kitty in the pepe le pew cartoon. She stops and nods. Phew thank gawd.

" Explain. Who are you? Why do you think I'm your mate? How do you know me? And where am I? Answer me these questions." I asked as I was buying time to figure a way out of crazy land.

"Okay I will. As I mentioned earlier, I am Gwyneth your mother's cousin. You were promised to me upon saving your mother's life during childbirth. But you were taken from me. You are in the realm of the fae. I found out that you were alive and I had to bring you home. I enchanted you and brought you back with me. Our bond is very strong. Can you not feel me? I feel your heartbeat, sense your breath as mine, and every thought." She said.

Holy crap! This chick is one taco short of a taco stand. I don't feel anything but Derek. Leave it to me to be stalked by a coo-coo-cachu.

"Yeah, I feel something but not what you are saying. I feel the need to up and run. So yeah if we could just leave now that would be grapetastic." I sighed out.

By the looks of crazy and 50 shades of hell no, I am in doo doo butter. She is pissed. I should totally scream for help. 

Cara pov

"Okay this is it. Let me shimmer us in. Derek, I'm looking at you, no touchy. Only me. Touch only me or Stiles when I say. Not before. Okay here goes it." I say as I shimmer us in. Gwyneth is super upset and is breathing like an asthmatic. Very attractive.(not really) I motion my army (lol) to lay low as I watch Stiles begin his transformation. That's my cue.

Gwyneth is arguing back and forth and cannot or hasn't sensed me or my crew. Thank you Stiles for your mad skills in distraction.

"Uh what's going on Cara? Why is Stiles looking weirder, more than usual?" Scott asks.

"He is changing. I have to get near him and Derek you need to position yourself in viewing range. This ends tonight.

Derek pov

I can see and smell him. But crazy Cara says no. It takes everything in me to stay put, but I wont lose him to this bitch. Never. 

I watch as Stiles is annoying her in only the way he can. So irritating yet so drawing. How does he unnerve anyone is anyone's guess. He stands his ground as his body temperature shoots high and sweat begins to bead on his forehead. To anyone else. He would seem nervous, but this is his change. I have to help him. I have to be with him.

As I near them Cara gives me a WTF look and I hatefully take a step back. That is until a blinding light and Selena enter the room.

Selena pov

I am here and with back up. My cousin will not win this round. She is done. Ended my sister and now takes her son no flipping way. Not on my watch. Damn Cara and her flaky self. 

"Gwyneth back away from my nephew!! You are not his true mate. You are lies and evil incarnate. back away from him." I order with all that is in me.

"Who are you Selena to take my mate away? You pitiful fae . Your sister was weak and so are you! But you will not win. You and this glow of light? Really? Go home you are not needed. Where was I? Oh yes, Stiles come to me. Join me and no longer be weak, grow old, or die. Be mine and I shall be yours." Gwyneth cackled. Stiles hurry finish with the change. Where is little Cara? This is her cue to open his eye.

As I search the room I see her near Stiles only to have the light grow and take shape.

Claudia pov

"Stand aside from my son. I am the light you mock. I am the protector of good. Cousin you are no longer wanted or needed. Your evil heart is to end and hurt no one. Especially my sons. Derek, Scott, Allison, Little Cara come forth. You are not to worry. All is well. Gemini, my son how beautiful you are. How I have missed seeing you grow up. Derek my son come close. You have been so hurt for so long. But you have a beautiful heart it beats for my son I know this. You Gemini beat for Derek claim him! Cara now!! Open his eyes to the truth!" I reveal.

Derek nears me, the children come out of hiding, Cara presses her nimble finger to Gemini's eye. Gwyneth is paused in confusion and Selena is enchanting the children to protect them from the evil that is Gwyneth.

Stiles pov

WTF is going on? One minute I'm sweating gallons. The next aunt Selena appears and a glow bug. Scott, Allison, Derek, and Cara come into view. Followed by the glow bug turning into my long gone, mom who is glowing in white and taking names and kicking ass apparently.

Too many confessions, too many.... what the hell is Cara doing now? 

As Cara touches my forehead I see all the messed up $hit Gwyneth has done. First she tries to have my mom miscarry me, only to save me with the promise of claiming me when I was 10 years old. (gross we're like related) Secondly, mom totally lied to her saying I was dead as a doorknob. Who knew mom's would drop that doozy? (People wonder how I lie so easily). Thirdly, psycho gives her a wierd crazy disease and she dies from it. Then she lead the Argents under false pretenses to make Derek suffer for years when his family was slaughtered. Then she used the alphas to try and steal me only to have that backfire. And finally, enchants me to try and make me believe her crap.

Wow can we say angry much, 'cause I can and this bitch is done. No one hurts my mate, family, or friends. 

I begin to look into my soul and all my loved ones. I become inflamed in fire and light that is brighter than the sun on a good day. My hate, pain, disappointment, and whatever else surrounds my body as I walk up to Gwyneth and give her everything she ever wanted from me.

I kiss her goodbye and engulf us both in flames.

Derek, Claudia, Selena, Cara, Scott, and Allison pov

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Stiles NOOOOOOOO!"

Nothing but light fills the room. 

Derek, Claudia, Selena, Cara, Scott, and Allison pov

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Stiles NOOOOOOOO!"

Nothing but light fills the room. 

Stiles pov

No going back. This is it.

I can feel her "love', her hatred, her greed, but I also feel her need for me. But there is only a teenage capriciousness. She is empty and that is how I know I am right. I am her beginning and end. But she is not mine. The flames are so overpowering and they are consumed with my: loss, love for Derek and those I hold dear, hurt, everything I have hidden even from myself. I let out a groan of pain and feel her deluded smile. How little does she know that this her end.

As I pull away from her snake eyes, I stare into them and smile a sickly sweet smile and deliver a new stream of fire that will end her reign of evil and hate. I lean forward for our final kiss, the kiss that will end both her and my pull towards her. 

The kiss is short but I feel the division of our souls and I feel the tearing, ripping, searing pain that I welcome from the bottom of my soul. It is freeing and I am at peace. Now there is only silence and calm. Derek, my love, my one and only. Its everything I knew it was and could be. 

Derek pov

 

No Stiles, gawd no why, why are you doing this? Don't leave me, I can feel the separation and the tearing of two separate entities. 

He is literally killing me right now with this decision and actions. I want to jump up and take him away from here, but I can't Cara said I could lose him. But I'm losing him now!!

He reached over and kissed her not once, but twice!!! It angers me and my wolf to no end! But it is breaking us as well. My heart is being torn apart. I just want to die right now. I can't... I can't do this. "Stiiiiles!" I scream out as my knees buckle underneath me. I bend my head down cradling it between my hands. I feel like I am dying. Images from when I first met him, to threatening him, befriending him, and finally loving him and making him mine flutter before me.

I am filled with his scent, warmth, love, and kindness. Everything I denied myself after my family and refused to lose again. It's happening again. I am empty without my mate I am nothing.

As I am lost in my last thoughts, Cara touches my face and brings me to my feet and smiles. Confused by her actions, she beckons me closer to her. I lean forward and she says the most blessed thing anyone could tell me now.

"Derek claim your mate, he is waiting for you. Gwyneth is dying. She has lost and there is nothing to worry about" Cara says and kisses my cheek.

I look at her and a levitated Stiles, could this be real? But without further time wasted I walk over to Stiles and gingerly remove him from Gwyneth's corpse that is slowly deteriorating. Stiles releases Gwyneth and takes my hand as he grasps onto me. He is so warm and everything. Stiles leans forward and touches my third eye and share everything with me there is no hidden secret or wall. His love for me that began at the beginning and up until now. But I see our future, our life, our family. I see it all and it is everything I could possibly want, more than I deserve. I have my Stiles, my life. 

He slowly removes his hand from my eye and kisses me with such a passion I am sure one of us is pregnant. Or at least should be.

Cara pov

"Wow, that's super hot and all but your mom is here guy!!" I cry out jokingly.

The others just turned around and gave the snuggle puppies a moment. So I sort of followed suit as well.

Claudia pov

"Ahem, boys. We must discuss what is happening and I have a short time with you. Please let's move from here." I said hoping to break this uncomfortable love scene. It's not every mother's wish to see her son dry humping his mate in front of her. This is awkward. 

"Oooh, sorry mom. Will do." Gemini colored slightly.

"Sorry Ms. Stilinski." Derek also colored.

"First things, first. I am not Ms. Stilinski to you Derek. Say it with me. Mom. Very simple, mom." I say teasing the boy.

"Yes mom." Derek smiled shyly at me. Such a good boy (no pun intended).

"Mom where have you been? Why didn't you tell dad and how the hell did you come back and why are you here now?" My son streamed ten questions into one.

"Son your father knew about my family secret and knew about Gwyneth's betrayal and plan. But there was no cure for her evil on me. So we told you it was cancer. It kind of was one. As for me coming here, I've always watched over you. I never left you Gemini. I was always with you. How do you think you found Derek? Huh? A coincidence, not likely. It was me. I put him in your path. Oh yeah, Derek you were such a difficult task at hand. Like really I hand deliver him to you and you're all mean to him. Oh whatever, that's the past no one got seriously maimed. Where was I... Oh yeah so I can totally watch over and manipulate certain things but I cannot do the fighting and killing aspect. So that cues in your aunt Selena and Cara. They are my muscle so to speak. They are able to do what I cannot. Being an angel is super limiting in the kung fu street fighting games." I answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. " Stiles said as he walked over to me.

I opened my arms and held him close to me enjoying his warmth and that undeniable love he has.

"Mom are you leaving again? Will I see you again?He whimpered out.

"Yes I have to go,but I'm never far. Derek come here." I said.

Derek neared us and I pulled him into our embrace and kissed their foreheads for my blessing and goodbye. It was time to leave and it was breaking my heart.

"Sons take care of yourselves and tell your father I love him.

And I faded away.

Stiles pov

She left again and this time I was okay with it. I knew the truth and I was free from the hurt. I miss her but I'm not devastated like before. I feel good.

Oh $hit they said my name like twenty times. This going to suck monkey balls. I slowly turn around and nonchalantly ask, "so that was some light show. Wow I'm hungry who wants curly fries?" 

"Oh no, Gemini you cannot walk away from this without explaining the name. Gemini such an awesome name." Scott teased.

S.O.B., whatever. 

"So moving along who wants to head home? It's getting late. Anyone tired? AHHH, so late." I play off.

"Yeah let's go home. Cara can you send us back?" Derek asked saving my lusciousness.

"I can't too many bodies. Stiles is the most powerful one, you have too. Just think of your house." Cara answered.

So I did just that and thought us home. We were in my living room at 2 am in the morning like nothing had passed. And just like that I had the most wickedest urge to pee myself. I ran to the bathroom and practically painted the walls. Omg that burns.

"Stiles you okay in there?" Derek asked worried. 

"No everything is cool. I just had to pee really bad. Like really, really bad." I answered embarrassed.

I heard a sigh and then I zipped up and washed up.

They were all in the living room and looking at me like I had 2 heads.

"What did I pee on myself? I asked as I looked at my jeans and shoes. Nope I'm good. Then what the hell?

"What, what is wrong?"I asked.

Derek answered," We were just thinking about how we almost lost you. I wasn't pretty. I.." 

But I interrupted him with my finger and said "I would never leave you in this life or death you are my everything. These guys are like lost without me and well my aunt and Cara are like visitors who will never leave."

And I kissed him. Because without Derek I empty and him without me is empty too.

Just as we broke the kiss dad walked in and alarmed. "What is going on Stiles? What did I say?" He asked.

"Well dad, I fought off a threatening fae and killed her. Cara is a sprite sent by mom to protect me from harm. Mom's an angel now and she sends her love. I'm fully transformed, so I'm a total badass now. We just got back. And did I mention I love you?" I asked and added my puppy dog eyes for extra measure.

" Dammit Stiles stop with the eyes. Wait what? Cara you're a sprite? You saw your mom and she is okay?" Dad muttered out.

"Yes sheriff, I am a sprite." Cara answered.

"Yup and mom said she loved you. I quickly added.

Dad sucked his lips back and cleared his throat shaking his head. He reached over and grasped me in a bear hug. It was his I love you and I worry about you hug. The best kind out there.

"Okay everyone bed time. Lots of supernatural stuff too much for my human brain and I need to sleep. Oh and Derek I have a gun with silver loaded in it. Don't get any fresh ideas. Stiles upstairs alone." Dad said as he climbed the stairs.

"Do you think he means it?" Scott asked and before I could answer dad said yes.

"Yup he means it. Well goodnight. Breakfast in the morning." I said and they all nodded their heads in agreement. I kissed Derek goodnight and went to my room where I heard my dad's thoughts. 

'Claudia, if you can hear me thank you for saving our boy. Thank you for keeping him safe. Sweetheart, one more thing thank you, I love you always.' And just like that he fell asleep.

I sent healing throughout the house and alleviated the hurt and worry from their minds. I was their protector, no longer the damsel. MY family, my pack, my mate, and world were mine to keep.

I had finally become Stiles.


End file.
